OXAZIRIDINE RESEARCH: Several N-phenyloxaziridines have been prepared. These are oxidizing agents but are not hydroxylating agents. We plan to add substituents to make them better oxidizing agents. We are also preparing an oxaziridine derivative of dehydroisoquinoline. OXAZETIDINE RESEARCH: The observation that certain benzalanilines are fluorescent in certain solvents has encouraged us to follow the reaction of substituted phenylisocyanates with substituted anilines to produce an oxazetidine intermediate comparable to that in the flavin bioluminescence. We are currently determining which benzalamines are fluorescence and in which solvents. We have studied the reaction of p-nitrophenyl-isocyanate with benzaldehyde and found that the benzalamine expected from an oxazetidine is formed. We have tried some preliminary experiments with this reaction while trying to observe chemiluminescence but none has been observed. The reaction is rather slow. We will have to increase the rate of the reaction by heating and also make sure that we can observe fluorescence under these reaction conditions.